Bath Salts
by LunarSinner
Summary: Bulma throws a party for the 4th of July, buying booze for everyone to drink as well. Vegeta and Goku decide to have a drinking contest, and it doesn't end well. Goku thinks he's a zombie, and Vegeta... Well for Vegeta his worst fears come true.


**Hmmmm. Well what can I say really? I got this idea really from my fiance. I won't say how til the end ;)**

This is after Buu, sort of a sequel to Fos Ro Dah, after the boys have beaten Skyrim and have gotten bored with the game and moved on. Vegeta now into video games, more then the television, has become completely obsessed with the playstation 3. He even took it out of the game room and put it into his and Bulma's room. Where Trunks is not allowed to enter. Poor Trunks. Anyways, Bulma bought Trunks a new playstation 3 just to keep both of her boys happy. Vegeta's newest favortie game is now Dead Island. If you have played that game, need I say more?

Okay now everyone has caught up. Yay!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I hated the ending of Dead Island. Just saying.**

././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

Bath Salts.

It was the forth of July, and Bulma had locked up all the games and game systems in the household. Just to make sure that her boys spent some time with the family and got some fresh air.

Lately all they have been doing is training, then gaming, then eating.

Hell, Vegeta hasn't even been keeping up with the nookie time. It was time to put a stop to spending so much time on the games. What better way of doing that then to have a BBQ on the forth of July?

Bulma had called Chi-Chi to let her know that after everyone ate there was going to be some adult time afterwards, where theirs son's can have the games back. But the deal was Chi-Chi had to help cook everything at Bulma's house along with all the cookbots, and Bulma would buy all of the booze.

Chi-Chi very well agreed since the last party everyone had, Roshi himself can down a bottle by himself, Krillen loves rum so much he takes it and never lets it go. Constantly swigging the fluid down.

Yamcha loves his vodka, and Goku and Vegeta, well, it takes like 4 bottles of Teqiula for them to even get tipsy. All those bottles of alcohol add up to a lot, of money. Not including buying the alcohol that the girls all drink. Which was wine coolers mostly, but Bulma also liked her whiskey.

Chi-Chi, Goku, Gohan, and Goten all arrived early. Gokue sparred with Vegeta, Goten ran long to go play with Trunks, and Gohan went with Bulma to go to the store to pick up everything they needed. Chi-Chi stayed behind to start her cooking.

At the store Bulma got all the paper plates, plastic knives forks and spoons, and about seventeen bottles of soda for the kids. After buying the supplies, they both headed out to the liqour store.

"Hey Gohan, I know your not of age or anything, but you can pick out something for you and Videl to share, I don't really care what your mother thinks, you both fought your hardest, and you need some time to relax and have some fun." Bulma said while winking.

"Gee Bulma, thats very kind of you, but I don't know, I never even had any before.." Gohan said while blushing.

"Oh nonsence, here just take a six pack of some Smirnoff Ice. It will not be nearly enough to get both of you drunk, but just live a little Gohan. I'll handle your mom." Bulma said while picking out a six pack and placing it into their cart. She also picked out her Whiskey, some Captain Morgan for Krillen, some wine coolers for the girls, Patron for Vegeta and Goku, (six bottles, three for each) and some vodka for Yamcha and Roshi.

She also picked out so extra liquor just in case Hercule or anyone else wanted to drink.

A few hours later, everything was set up, all the food was cooked and set out, all the liquor was hidden in the kitchen closet, Bulma set up her stereo in the backyard and blasted some music, Gohan and Goku helped moved tables around while Trunks Goten and Vegeta brought out the chairs.

Soon everyone was arriving, first it was Krillen, Juu, Marron and Roshi. The Yamcha, Piccolo and Tien. Hercule and Videl with Buu. And then of course Dende showed up as well.

Everyone was having such a great time. The boys, along with Goku and Vegeta were shooting off fireworks along with small ki blasts, making them seem like fireworks.  
Pretty much all the food was gone, and it was getting dark out.

Bulma pulled Trunks off to the side letting him know where she hid the game systems at, and that he can go play them with Goten. Trunks grinned and took off as quick as he good.

Bulma didnt notice that Vegeta overheard her, and growled. It wasn't right that a nine year old could go play, while he couldn't. He was so close to beating Dead Island. Plus feeling like a spoiled brat, he wanted to rub it into Kakarot's face. He was better at the games the Kakarot, he could survive longer without getting killed by the zombies.

Vegeta frowned, feeling betrayed by Bulma, as he saw her give him a signal. She wanted him to go fetch the booze.

He smirked, oh she was in for it. big time.

Vegeta nodded over to Goku to follow him into the kitchen. Pulling out all the bottles and putting them onto the kitchen counters, Vegeta did not care what the Onna got for who. She needed to be taught a lesson.

He opened the first bottle which was Yamcha and Roshi's vodka. He started to chug it, finishing off the bottle, he passed the whisey over to Kakarot. "Onna bought this just for you, and among other bottles. Drink. Lets see who can drink the most the quickest." Vegeta smirked as he saw Goku take the whiskey and chug it.

Goku's face twisted into a pained face. But he nodded and grabbed another bottle, as did Vegeta. They both downed the bottle, and then another, and so on.

Bulma who was wwaiting outside was starting to wonder what was going on, but knowing that her Prince didn't like to be bothered while he was already told to do soemthing, she decided to leave him alone.

She just figured he was arguing with Goku about something.

She was dead wrong.

In fact both of the sayains within ten minutes had finished off every bottle of alcohol. Including the wine coolers and six packs.

They were intoxicated. Extremely.

"Kaka... Kakabaka..." Vegeta chuckled swaying back and forth, "You! Carrot! Brats playing!...Mine..." Vegeta mumbled out.

"What the fuck did you just say?" Goku said while laughing, he wasn't as drunk as Vegeta, and he could speak sentences still.

"Brats are playing...Mine!...My game...Mine" Vegeta started to growl and turned to run up the stairs, only to trip and fall.

Goku just fell on the floor laughing.

"Carrot! Shut it! SHHHHH! Brats will hear..." Vegeta said, "Brats will hear your big fat ass mouth."

"SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Goku whispered.

Vegeta and Goku made their way upstairs careful not to make any loud noises. Being in their drunken state that was impossible. Everything they did was loud.

Trunks and Goten heard everything they did. They could have hard them miles away they were yelling and making thud noises so loud.

They just shrugged them off, until both of their fathers were in the room yelling and shouting, "BOXERS, BOXERS, WHERE ARE YOUUUUUUUUUUUU BOXER BOY?"

Trunks's face turned bright red, he was so embarrassed. Even Goten was blushing.

"Get, get off the game Boxers! You are going to, going to...LET ME KILL ZOMBIES! I AM THE PRINCE OF ALL SAYAINS!" Goku shouted.

The boys faces fell. Just how drunk were their dads?

"CARROT YOU KNOW DAMN WELL I AM THE PRINCE AND YOU ARE JUST THE JESTER OF MY COURT! Boxers! Away to me pig!" Vegeta shouted and growled.

"What? Away to me pig...? What the hell does that mean? And my name is Trunks. Not Boxers..." Trunks said while standing up looking up at his dad with confusion.

"WE KNOW THAT BOXERS! Or Briefs! I prefer Boxers, what about you Vege Table?" Goku slurred out falling to the floor.

"It means, GET THE FUCK OUT AND LET CARROT AND I, VEGE TABLE KILL ZOMBIES!" Vegeta roared.

The two kids ran out of the room, going into the kitchen meeting up with their mothers. Who were now noticing all the empty bottles. Bulma walked over to her son. "Are they drunk off their asses?" Bulma just asked simply.

Trunks nodded,"Yeah and they keep calling me Boxers. And Dad's calling Goku Carrot, and himself a Vege Table... Mom, Dad confuses me. A lot." Trunks said.

"Trust me, you should have seen him with the Snookie crisis. Don't even mention Snookie around your father, especially with him being so stupid right now." Bulma said, secretly hopeful that her son would do the opposite of what she said.

She saw the sparkle in her son's eyes and knew what he was up too. "Don't you even dare think about going into your grandmother's old room and using one of her wigs either. Or using my make up little man!" Bulma scolded. Smiling when she saw the two boys take off toward her room.

After a half an hour of cleaning up the kitchen and throwing out all of the empty bottles into the dumpster, Bulma and Chi-Chi went outside to join the others.

Standing by the stereo were their husbands. Vegeta had changed into very, very baggy jeans, and into a white tank top, tying his hair back and putting on a baseball cap backwards. What was he a wannabe rapper? Bulma just blinked and saw Goku once again stripped down into nothing but his boxers. Chanting how he liked boxers over briefs.

"GOKU DON'T YOU DARE TAKE THOSE OFF, KEEP YOUR UNDERWEAR ON!" Chi-Chi screamed.

"CARROT! LISTEN TO THE BITCHY PERSON FOR ONCE! No one wants to see your ass! Now! Get ready everyone! One, two three..." Vegeta started and clicked on the stereo, blasting the cd he put in.

"I now present my tribute to Dead Island!" Vegeta shouted.

"Is'nt that a video game?" Yamcha questioned. But everyone knew the answer, yes it was a game, and they all knew now who Vegeta was trying to be. The rapper from the game.

"Oh kami..." Bulma said while running her hands through her hair. "Chi-Chi get your camera ready!"

And with that Chi-Chi started to film the scene.

Goku was screaming and running around with his mouth open wide, biting the air. He was starting to drool. A lot.

"I GOT A ZOMBIE ARMY AND YOU CAN' HARM ME!" Vegeta shouted. Trying to rap. Failing terribly.

"WHO DO YOU VOODOO BITCH?" Goku shouted also trying to rap. Failing as well.

"CARROT THIS IS MY SONG!" Vegeta shouted, pointing at the drooling half naked man.

"I GOT A ZOMBIE ARMY AND YOU CAN'T HARM ME!" Gokue shouted trying to bite the air again.

"CARROT! GOD DAMNIT STOP!" Vegeta shouted while turning off the stereo.

"WHO DO YOU VOODOO BITCH!" Gokue sung while running after Vegeta biting his arms.

"FUCKING RABID CARROT!" Vegeta shouted.

Bulma watched this display until she heard the door open, she then saw Trunks with a black wig on, a bump in the hair, clip on hoop earing. A pair of her own high heels, and a make-up to make him look like a hooker. Goten was holding his hand.

"Dad! Come here! I want you to meet my new girlfriend Snookie!" Goten shouted towards the two men who were biting each other pretending to be zombies.

Vegeta, as soon as he heard the word 'Snookie' he stopped what he was doing and stood up. Swaying back and forth trying to keep his balance.

He glanced over to Goten and saw the creature. The Snookie.

He screamed, he screamed such an ear piercing scream everyone had to cover their ears.

"Oh my, what a cutie!" Trunks said in a high pitched girly voice, letting go of Goten's hand and walking over to his father.

"STAY BACK." Vegeta started to walk backwards and then tripped over Goku.

"But you're just so cute!" Trunk said while winking.

"BEGONE DEMON!" Vegeta shouted as he got up and ran behind Bulma, "I HAVE A MATE!"

"I'm sure she won't mind to share!" Trunks said while facing his parents. Bulma had the biggest grin on her face and tried as hard as she could to keep the laughter in.

Vegeta being drunk, thought she was crying in fear.

"STAY AWAY YOU, YOU, YOU SNOOKIE MEATBALL!" Vegeta shouted again.

Goku got up and started to walk towards Trunks, still thinking he was a zombie, he then tried to bite Trunks's head and while doing so he pulled off the wig.

"BOXERS! OH BOXERS, THANK KAMI. You missed it. Snookie, that creature, was here!" Vegeta shook in terror. Snookie was certainly worse then Frieza.

Bulma started to laugh, she couldn't hold it in anymore. Everyone was laughing at the scene. Except for Goku who was muching on the wig thinking it was brains.

Bulma, along with Chi-Chi and Videl and Juu started to clean everything up from the bbq, while Goten was helping Trunks get all that make up gunk off his face.

Friends were leaving in groups, and everyone was saying good bye, still joking about what had happened.

Vegeta and Goku had passed out in the living room, Goku was holding the wig close to his chest, not wanting to let his wonderful 'brains' go.

Bulma and Chi-Chi had thought that the recording of Vegeta's episode would be saved for another day, and to be used for black mail if needed.

But everyone that night had agreed. Sayains and alcohol don't mix.

./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

The idea of the drinking contest I had gotten from watching my fiance drink with his friend.

No lie, its pretty funny.

Sorry if this was random and too short. I love writing these kinds of fics full of nonsese :P

Until next time!

Who do you voodoo?

-LunarSinner


End file.
